Legend
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: [DISCONTINUED][Inuyasha Naruto Xover] There was a legend about a Miko that disappeared 200 years ago. She is back with Naruto and his buddies. One thing is, she doesn't remember about her past. [NaruKag]
1. How Legendary

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. I'll be damned if I did!

**Legends**

**How Legendary**

There was a legend about five brave warriors traveled throughout Japan to defeat the demon named Naraku. The leader, a half-demon, he used the most powerful sword that had been forge, to fight demons or another threats to his comrades. A monk, who is cursed with windtunnel that Naraku place upon him. For each year, the hole will grow until it will suck its host, knowledgeable and wise monk but his only flaw is his lecherous ways with women and young ladies, he mostly provide his allies shelter.

A demon slayer that survived, trying to avenge her clan and retrieve her little brother, with the help of her feline companion. She helps fighting also keeping her monk friend from flirting with women. Kitsune demon, adopted by the maiden from the future, his parents died from the incident with the thunder brother. He protects the miko as best as he can. The priestess that almost relate to the decease Kikyou, she claim she was from the future, bringing foreign objects from her era to the feudal era. She can detect the jewel shards, tries her best to defend other people. But their real goal was to collect the jewel shards that are clearly in Naraku possession.

As they journey after the fiendish hanyou, unfortunate events took place with the monk and demon slayer. The monk was infected with the miasma, unable to move on. When the demon slayer discover about it, she took care of him the best she can with the help of the two mikos. They have not realized that the windtunnel grew from the damage that was impacted on him, the black hole sucked everything around them, most of them escape but unlucky the demon slayer and the nekotama were suck into the void along with monk. Kohaku's jewel shard had been taken when they tried to escape from the deadly void.

Every wolf tribe that exists was soon wiped out after that event; Koga's shards were taken too. When Naraku completed the Shikon jewel, with the combine power of future priestess and the dead miko they were able to banish Naraku's soul along with the jewel to hell. But at the noble deed, the undead miko draws her final breath to hell too.

The dog demon has disappeared without a trace ever since Kikyou died again. The maiden was left alone with her son, she came across the famous demon lord Sesshomaru, who took her under his wing to train her powers and abilities to their fullest. When the future miko went to find the bone-eater well, she couldn't find it back since it was so long that they been there. Her son is learning from Sesshomaru and will be back in a few years before reunited.

The young miko was still 15, for the adventure started over 10 months ago. Winter just went past by, her presence seem to vanish from the world at the beginning of spring. Some people believed that she froze to death, or trapped in ice or both.

That was 200 years ago.

Here we meet a energetic boy, wearing black and orange clothes, a black fabric strapped over his forehead with a metal plate attached to it, embedded at the center of the metal part of his headband was the leaf symbol. His bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement with his bright blonde hair blowing through the soft breeze. Followed him was his sensei, Jiraiya. Or in the hyperactive boy translation: Ero-Sennin.

"Hurry up, Ero-Sennin! I want to meet this legendary girl!" The demon-vessel shouted over the treetop.

Jiraiya's left eye twitched in irritation. Doesn't he still know that Akatsuki are still after him, even if one of their members got killed. Maybe he shouldn't have told him the legend and informing about going on a search for this person even though it is a legend. She is after all the last miko that exist. A rumour was forming around Village of the Hidden Grass and the Hidden Waterfall. The toad hermit was able to reach the boy's outrageous speed. "Naruto would you stop calling me that."

Naruto looked slightly puzzled at the statement before giving that vulpine grin. "But you are an ero-sennin, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya sigh. The rumours were about a cavern that is encased with rocks, which are now removed. But only few were able to survive, not wanting to face the horror further in. There were various traps and creatures that lurked within every corner, but you can see a maiden imprison in crystal at the end of the maze.

"So Ero-Sennin, is it true that the cave have some demons inside?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya place his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "It could be but no one knows."

* * *

Taking a break at the village nearby before going to their destination. There was a large swampy with logs bobbing on the murky waters. A thick mist that surrounds the area, thick enough to see only white. The whiskered ninja frowned at the scene, aren't they suppose to be at a cave? Jiraiya answered as if he read his mind. "This is an illusion, it is suppose to give the thieves or anyone who comes visit here a false alarm."

Naruto mouth 'oh' as the author of make-out paradise made the ram seal. "Kai!"

The swamp started to blur, the environment changed into a clearing with an enormous cave with an entrance that can even fit a demon lord. Old scratches that seem that a war happened here, with arrows and swords still pierce through the stone over the years.

Inside, there was bones littered everywhere and stain blood was on the wall. Slashes and rubble showed a shiny glint when the sunlight reflected on them. Jiraiya bite his thumb doing the seals before slamming his hand on the floor. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Blood red Kanji letters spread onto the floor forming seal ritual, then a 'poof', there stood an orange coloured toad with a little blue jacket. "Yo!" It responds raising one it's arm in gesture.

"Gamakichi, we need you to check for any booby traps or guards." The legendary Sannin instructed.

"Sure thing Ero-Sennin, just get me a couple of juicy bugs after this." The orange toad nodded, hopping away inside the hallway.

The white-haired man left eye twitch again, the little toad used the same nickname as Naruto does. Following the cautious toad, they didn't notice a couple Jounins watching them as they enter.

Gamakichi told them there are traps and a few guarding canines over near the room they are able to reach. When the three entered, the traps haven't triggered for some reason, when the toad hermit check the nearest wall, it shot a dagger at him barely dodging the attack. Jiraiya isn't going to stay to get killed, pushing the annoyed boy and dragging the small toad to continue their way.

Further they go down the semi-dark hall; there were many forehead protectors linger on the two centuries year old floor. Some have a large slash across it indicating there were some missing-nins here before. The bodies were slowly rotting away, with rats and maggots eating the decompose bodies. A couple of arrows nearly hit Jiraiya's head, he silently calms himself down until they reach a well-lit room.

The room almost filled with dark figures. There are foxes, wolves and dogs scattered around the room, seem to be sleeping. Gamakichi scratch the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly. "I guess I didn't count every well."

Red eyes stared at them, the fox-shaped creature walk slowly to Naruto. It narrowed its glowing eyes, sending shivers down the demon-vessel's spine. It started to sniff the boy's clothing, hissing angrily as it back away. The other canine-like creatures move forward before the fox shadow stuck out its paw. To Jiraiya and Gamakichi they only hear hissing and growls. Naruto understood their words, unaware that the seal demon modified his brain to adjust to demon language.

"**_Don't come closer, he has the scent of a Demon Lord. That explains that the traps didn't damage him or them." _**The shadowed fox point its paw at the two people…err.. animals? **_"We have to let him in or our mistress will be greatly unpleased."_**

The dog barked at leader demon. **_"What about those two? We can still tear them to shreds?" _**

"No!" All eyes turn to look at the blonde boy in surprise except the other two, who are very puzzled at the situation.

"**_Boy, you understand us?" _**The wolf asked, tilting its head slightly.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya and Gamakichi stared at him with a confused expression on their faces; Gamakichi was about to ask him what the heck is he talking about when the Sannin's hand covers the frog's mouth. They will have to leave Naruto to deal with these shadowed animals.

"**_Boy, we are speaking youkai. That why your companions are having a hard time understanding what we are saying."_** Another fox pop out through the crowds.

"Oh, but you aren't going to kill my friends!" He protested rather loudly, making the demons cover their sensitive ears.

"**_Fine, I was looking for bloodshed today though." _**The dog whined before muttering. **_"Don't have to shout."_**

"**_You have done that yesterday to those poor pathetic ninjas. I say you have a _lot _of bloodshed everyday." _**The fox replied dryly.

"Umm… Can we pass now?"

"**_Sure."_** Nodding, the animals made a pathway, for them to move forward.

They noticed all the bones cover the way, making through bone-filled path. When they got halfway towards the door, a blood-curling scream rang through the area. Naruto ignored the dog that is snickering while the fox sigh. The door was like the size like the entrance from the front cave, strange cravings and writing. The craving looks like vines with blades. The writing says: "Welcome Demon Lord(s)"

"**_Boy, the door only allows Demon Lords to touch it."_** The wolf warned its glowing red eyes slowly turn yellow.

Naruto nodded, placing his hands over the handle. The vine-like craving started to twist away from the crack of the door. Gingerly moving the door open, dust and sand fell on them as they walked in. The chamber is filled with eerie green light; blue tubes ran across the walls, the ceiling had green crystal sticking out to engulf the room with its greenish glow.

At the center of the room, there is a young female wearing miko clothing with some kind of wool on her back, her raven hair spread around her body, her creamy white skin reflect the green light and there are small bracelets on her both of her wrists. As the rumour said, she is trapped inside the crystal with thin green strands surrounding it. They move closer to see this female's face; the door slam shut making them almost jump in surprise.

"So she is the legend?" Naruto pointed at the encase woman.

At those words the priestess opens her blue-grey eyes, lifting her face to see the visitors. _"Hello there, are you the demon-vessel?"_ her voice echoed the room.

Naruto nodded. _"Can you free me then?"_

Jiraiya, who didn't spoke very much decide to talk to the legend. "If we free you, will you join our village?"

"_Yes, now little one use your demon power. Not too much or you will hurt me as well."_

Then red charka flow freely around the room, Naruto's blue eyes turn red, his pupil turn into slits, his canine teeth grew, his whisker grew into three jagged lines on each cheek, and his fingernail are now sharp. He charged towards the crystal in incredible speed, swiping at the crystal with his charka filled hand. A slash mark appeared on the hard stone, Naruto use his left hand for an uppercut. The crystal shattered, the maiden fell down quickly doing a back flip to avoid the sharp objects await at the bottom.

The red aura soon dissipated, the demon-vessel ran beside her to see if she is hurt. She waved at them, smiling cheerily. "Thank you, sorry to say that I don't really remember anything other than my name." She explained, bowing elegantly. "My name is Kagome."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm one of the three Sannin, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya introduce himself without that strange dance.

"Yo, I'm Gamakichi!" The orange toad jumped on Naruto's head.

Kagome chuckled at the cute display, snapping her fingers the cave began to rumble. "Lets go!" Kagome swiftly pointed at the wall where she was previously was, it exploded making an opening outside.

They rush as the ceiling fell apart. They made it outside; the cavern soon collapsed. Kagome brushed all the dirt away, pulling a weapon out under the wool. She let the arrow fly across the landscape until you can hear a scream followed by a soft 'thump' wherever she shot at. Then she twirled around, letting her hands flow fluidly against the wind. Two pink light blurred when she motion her hands to throw something, just at the split second you can hear two more 'thump'.

"At least I can remember fighting and everything about defense." Kagome slump her shoulder to adjust the large wool on her back.

"I thought you don't remember anything but your name." Naruto replied, still surprise by her actions.

"Well you can say that, but ever since I got stuck in that crystal is fighting intruders and defending my well being. That green strand is what kept me alive in that suffocating glass, also giving me a time stand, which makes time stops for me really." Kagome clarify. "But the huge nasty effect of it does it starts eating away my memories except my name, age, language and fighting capabilities, let just say that green strand was used to give me a new life to the next century or so."

Gamakichi jumped down from the blonde boy's head, facing the toad hermit. "I'll be going, Jiraiya make sure you get me big juicy bugs. Got it." He disappeared in a poof.

"So… Are we going to your village?" Kagome inquired, fiddling with a small piece of paper in her hands.

"We are going to slow down for you Kagome-chan." The Sannin said.

"You can goes as fast as you want, I'm going on my ride." Kagome concentrated on the paper.

"Ride?" They said in unison.

At that choice of words, a giant serpent creature appeared, illuminating a bluish light. It's black eyes glared at its creator, flapping its wings slowly. "Now lead the way, boys!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Umm... Kagome, I don't know if you should ride that thing."

* * *

"What are you trying to do? Kill us!" Naruto growled at the raven-haired teen.

Kagome scratch the back of her head sheepishly, saying sorry over ten times afterwards. She just lost control of her miko powers, making her shikigami going out of control. It almost eaten Naruto and Jiraiya if Kagome haven't stab the paper creature. Now she is on a more stabilize object, she rode on a feather that is somehow familiar. Flashbacks begin to rewind the film in her head.

_A woman stared at her with her red orbs, bringing the fan closer to her face. She lift the fan before bringing it-_

"_I understand why Naraku is disgusted with yo-_

"_Kanna why didn't you finish her off?" Casting her direction to-_

"_I find you a-_

"_I want to be free…"_

Kagome wondered where are these vision from, but each memory seem to flash back and forth. The last one was very clear but it left her puzzled. Who wanted to be free? She understands the need of freedom, but from what? Soon after she was brought herself out of her thoughts, she crashed into a tree. She sat there in a dazed before following the two again. "Stupid image, stupid trees." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

They reach to a building with a background with mounted heads. Kagome felt a little unnerved about meeting the Hokage, whatever in the world is the title is called. Jiraiya knocked on the door a couple times, hearing curses and shuffling papers. "Come in."

There sat a young woman with golden blonde hair, her brown eyes stared at them before realizing who they are. "Tsunade-baa-chan, we finished the mission!" He gave a vulpine grin before meeting the ground.

"I told you to stop calling me that." The Hokage relax her stance walking over to Kagome who is little scared. "Hello I'm Tsunade as you can see that I'm the Hokage." Held out her hand out.

Kagome nervously shook her hand gingerly, not wanting to slam into the ground. Another memory burst into her mind.

"_Sit." A hanyou with dog like ears soon met his friend the ground. "Don't do that to Sh-_

_Kagome slowly drew closer to killing machine, growling in protest. Reaching over to his demonic face, he flinched back before releasing another growl. "Sit." The prayer beads glowed pink, slamming the dog demon to the-_

Reality splashed her in a strange way, in other words literally. There she sat there drenched head to toe, her wet bangs covered eyes though they stick to her skin. She heard snickering, sending her blazing glare at the culprit. Ah it's none other than our friend, Naruto. Kagome smirked evilly that can make Naraku frown; Naruto then froze soon after a breaking into a run.

Hours later, Naruto was chained with miko energy. She had to carry him back to the Godaime's office, which is hard for her with large wool on her back. Sometimes she wonder why does she even has that thing on her back. Didn't notice the faint blush on Naruto's face. The Legendary Miko enters the room, dropping Naruto like he was some heavy rock. "As I was saying when you were in your trance, I'm wondering if you will assist us and help contain the demon within Naruto here." Tsunade announced.

"Ah the Demon Lord, I'll be having a talk with him." Kagome smiled softly, messing up the blonde's hair. "I was wondering how do you humans were able to find me?"

"We followed rumours and there are legends about you being the most powerful miko that exist." Tsunade explained.

"Yes, those ones." The words finally enter her skull completely. "WHAT! I have a legend?"

"They have been told throughout about two centuries ago."

200 years! Now that is more than she can chew.

* * *

A/N: I'm done for the day; you must understand this is my first time finishing a crossover chapter. I'm lazy about editing, so I'll do that later when I do have the time. For now one more month before school is over! Which means more test and studies for me. So I'll probably get the chapter this month or the next or until the summer. I still got other stories to finish, so I'm having trouble. I'm really not sure about the summer, I'm moving and I might need a summer job. I hope I have a lot time, which I do. And no writer blocks too, I need a lot of muse for this fuel to work out. I might make another crossovers will include Inuyasha and Chobit, not sure though. But one of those Crossovers will be another Naruto Inuyasha crossover, with a different pairing. I'm planning three or four Naruto Inuyasha crossover before moving with my next fanfiction.

For now Ja ne!


	2. Understanding the Problem

Disclaimer: I'm just writing a plot with the characters.

**Understanding the Problem**

"Naruto, may I see your seal?" Kagome asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Placing the crystal clear water against her lips, delicately sipping the cool liquid.

Her mind is still troubled back to the conversation she had a few hours ago.

"_Guest? You mean that demon lord that exist inside of him?" Kagome slowly trying to process what information she is receiving, her mind is not functioning correctly after seeing to many image that is popping out of nowhere._

"_Yes, the Kyuubi, that is seal into his body. Whenever Naruto's emotions lose control, the demon forces his charka into Naruto, making him dangerous to himself and others around. We need your aid to stop Kyuubi from giving him his charka or something horrible might happen." The cat masked ANBU explain, giving her the edited version of the situation to clear most of the complicate parts._

"_Okay then. But what is 'Charka?'" They temporarily have forgotten that she doesn't know anything that is now going on, they explain._

"Kagome! Kagome, are you awake?" Those were the words that seem to be screaming into her ear. Her head is spinning; her ears are ringing, too many flashbacks and Naruto's rambunctious behaviour isn't helping either.

"Turn down your volume Naruto, you are giving me headache." Kagome groaned, absently rubbing her ears.

Naruto immediately quiet down cast his sad eyes to where the seal is. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to help you with Kyuubi okay." Kagome reassure, adding a soft smile to convince Naruto she won't mean harm.

He nod, Naruto took of his clothes to leave his chest expose at the warm breeze that flow in the summer air. Kagome can feel her cheeks burning, ogling at his chest. Naruto noted the way Kagome stare at his chest, decide to tease her. "You like what you see?"

Kagome snap out of her gaze, she suddenly found the grass very interesting. Her face is very red that could make a tomato very envious of her newfound colours. Naruto laugh at the expression that Kagome has, rolling on the ground in a laughing manner. Kagome took a deep breath, calming herself to get going on the task on hand. "Now activate so I can see it." Kagome avoid looking at Naruto for she might do it again.

Naruto let out a few chuckles before closing his eyes while concentrating his charka. Kagome turn around and watch in awe as a blue energy surround his body. _"So this is what charka is like?"_

Then a strange seal appear on his stomach. Kagome focus her energy on the tip of her fingers, a small ball of light form on her index finger while her body blaze blue. She gently touches his stomach, losing her conscious. Naruto heard a thud, he peek to see Kagome falling backwards onto the ground. "Kagome are you… alright…?" Naruto's mind felt invaded, his body went limp and fell onto Kagome's body.

Now if only they have known what position they are in.

* * *

"Where am I?" Those words slip out, but it only became a gurgle.

Naruto found himself in dank place, he look around to see Kagome waiting at a certain hallway. He got up; letting his feet touch the surface of the water to walk where Kagome is. She watches him strangely before leading to a familiar energy. A dark and sinister laugh echoes down the hall, not very affective to Naruto since he had to train with him 2 and half years. He can see Kagome shivering slightly; he can't blame her seeing that its evil charka flowing everywhere.

They finally reach a place with a large gate-like door being held by a piece of paper with the word 'seal'. Out of the darkness two pair of red eyes shrouded by red energy, suddenly its body became visible. Its nine tails swinging back and forth as if they have a mind of their own, black lines ran from the corner of its eyes to behind its ears. An evil grin play on the fox's lip, you can see its sharp teeth gleam through the dank place. It hasn't notice Kagome yet, its vice red eyes stare at Naruto. **_"I knew you are going to beg for my power again, didn't take you long enough. Now lets destroy that miko, she is a threat to us all!" _**Kyuubi purr, red energy slowly seeps towards Naruto.

"Hello! I'm here! Am I that unnoticeable?" Kagome wave her hand, allowing her powers spark into the water to fight off the youkai energy.

Kyuubi's eyes widen in fear before it was replace with anger, pushing one of his tail between the bars to attack her when the seal pull back its tail with a quick jolt. **_"Hello miko. How nice to see you too."_** Its voice is drip with sarcasm, knowing he can't hurt her while he is in his seal.

Kagome walk up closer the demon lord, Naruto was about to walk in front of her but been held back by the snake-like creatures. Kyuubi looks calm and impassive but inside his mind it is panicking, he knew of the shikon jewel but never sought for it and here is a miko that killed a villain (shikon jewel included) that could kill Yamata no Orochi or even him. Being a fox, a demonic one, it is also sly so he can ploy his way out of destruction. And that is what it did.

"**_Humans are pitiful, they will find any excuse to get out of things they fear. They fear me even if I am sealed in him."_** Its red eyes glare at Naruto. **_"They are using you as an excuse miko." _**Kyuubi stare, waiting for a respond.

"True, so does your kind." Kagome pull out two rectangle-shaped papers, chanting very softly. The papers are somehow inked with bright blue light, delicately burning the bright blue kanji into black. The incantation suddenly discontinues, leaving the last kanji on both papers remains blue. Swiftly threw the papers in two different angles, it began to wrap itself around the bars gleaming a pinkish colour.

Naruto watch in awe, Kyuubi starts to thrash in his cage. The great demon roar when it felt a painful prick against its tail. **_"I DEMAND AN EXPLANTION MIKO!" _**Kyuubi growl when a purple barrier appears between each bar perfectly.

Kagome drop on her knees, her body tremble in exhaustion. Her grey-blue eyes gaze at the demonic eyes with satisfaction. "Another seal."

"**_WHAT!"_** Kyuubi's voice quake the entire dank room, the vibration sends Naruto off balance making him land on his butt. **_"MIKO, IF YOU DON'T REMOVE THIS SEAL NOW. I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR AFTERLIFE WILL BE HELL!"_**

"No I prefer you this way." Kagome breathe heavily, her energy is getting low to sustaining her time in Naruto's mind and putting up the barrier. "Now let me explain about the seal so you can understand it more." She took a deep breath. "The seal will only harm you if try to get past the bar unlike the other seal, it will still allow Naruto to assess your charka without your judgment because he can't use his charka with yours sufficient enough. I-"

"**_IT IS MY POWERS THAT HE IS USING, I'M NOT ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN!" _**Kyuubi screams in outrage, violently tackling its cage.

"Calm down, he will not freely use it. He is using it to help him control his charka a little better and healing, he will be using whenever his life is in danger. I talk to Yamato about his evaluation and you have been a naughty demon, you are shortening Naruto's life span if you continue your charade. That why I was able to be prepare this to save his life, you should know about this since you are doing the effects." Kagome explain, grasping her knee after a long span of trying to stay in the mind, she slowly being drain of her energy.

"…" Kyuubi is speechless, he knew what is going on he isn't stupid, but he can't help it that he is really killing the boy. His safety and Naruto's need to insure so a few life span doesn't really matter to him, he was a bored demon so he just toy with Naruto's emotions just to have him activate the fourth tail and he can play around. Never thought of the consequences if he continue it, he would end Naruto's life without given him the chance to live like a human, dying before he can be old enough to become an adult.

Well Kyuubi still hate the thought that the brat wants to be Hokage though, but there is a little guilt and fatherly love, even if it was harsh. It is that he cared about Naruto as well as his own life.

"If that is all, I'll be leaving." Her body turns into a goop slowly into the water, glowing blue before disappear completely.

Naruto rub his wrists, those creatures know how to grip really hard. He closes his eyes in concentration, going into reality.

After Naruto sat down, Kyuubi let out a breath he didn't even know that he held in. It is getting too troublesome to keep things straight, he rather kill something or at least talk than thinking, when you think too much your mind gets too confuse what is going on. Like what is the reason that the Akatsuki wants from the bijuu or why is the miko back after 200 years of absent? Like he said, it is too troublesome.

Besides what he is seeing is more hilarious thing by the minute, he can see Naruto that sat down freaking out, very flush in fact. Damn if only he can see what is going on out there.

* * *

By the time Kagome awoken, she felt something on her breast. She peer over to see Naruto's head lying there peacefully, then she realize what position they are in. Naruto's body seem to wrap around her body, his arm embrace her body like he can't survive without it, his face nuzzling her breast like a pillow, and his legs are cradle near her pelvis. If you look at it in a very innocent way, you can see them as mother and son but Naruto is exactly the same height as Kagome, which make that image crumble.

Kagome's face turn very red in a fusion between angry and shy, oh she is going to kill Naruto when he wakes up. Although she enjoys the warmth and comfort he gave, the scent of ramen and spice flood Kagome's nose. At the same moment when Kagome thought of that, Naruto stir awake. He felt something soft on his face; he could smell jasmine and lilies for some reason. As he pulls himself up, he saw what was soft. It was Kagome's breast. Naruto blush very hard; pick up himself fast, looking away. He can hear the shuffling behind, praying to any Kami that exist to help him out.

Deep within his mind, Kyuubi was laughing so hard that he could barely breath.

"Naruto…" Kagome said calmly, he could feel the tremor of energy behind him and the thirst for blood. Naruto knew he would be dead, so he did the only opinion left on his list. He ran with a very angry Kagome after his tail.

* * *

After the chase, Kagome is completely drain that she can't feel her legs, Naruto is unharmed because he escape with his favourite technique 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', then arrive when she was tired out. What is more annoying is that Kyuubi finally knows that he can communicate with Kagome with the side effect that she doesn't want him to know. Who would want a sarcastic, bored demon talking to you? And now they are having an argument.

"**_MIKO, RELEASE ME! THE FIRST SEAL GAVE ME TROUBLE ALREADY! I DON'T NEED THIS, THE KID COULD BE IN DANGER IF I'M NOT THERE!" _**Kyuubi roars in Kagome's head, he has been doing that lately.

"_No, I didn't know you care about Naruto's safety."_ Kagome muse and annoyed how the sealed demon keeps screaming in her head, she is getting a headache already.

"**_FOR ALL I KNOW, HE COULD GET HIMSELF KILLED! HE IS TOO RECKLESS, HE ALMOST DIED TOO MANY TIMES, I SAVE HIS ASS TOO MANY TIMES AND I NEED TO REGARD MY SAFETY BEFORE I DIE A POINTLESS DEATH!"_**

"_I can understand your position, Naruto does go into battle without any thought. But you shouldn't worry, the seal I put on won't stop your healing abilities."_

"**_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY POSITION! EVEN HEALING HIM ISN'T ENOUGH TO SAVE HIM FROM DANGER! HE COULD BE SLAUGHTER FOR ALL I KNOW!" _**

"_You act like a mother hen, I knew you were soft but not too soft! I told you not to worry, geez for a demon lord, you don't have that much faith about my seal do you." _Kagome roll her eyes, not noticing the weird looks she is getting.

One is from Naruto, he is nearby and a little freak out how Kagome is acting. Two is from Sakura; she went to check on Naruto when she found a strange girl beside him. Sakura had just thought maybe the girl need to see a doctor; it isn't really a good sign when you start laughing out of nowhere and does other emotions (like anger) afterwards. People will be worried.

Or was she always this random?

Still need to be check on, it really assuring. Sakura decide to leave them alone for now, she is going to know this girl sooner or later.

"**_You make me sick, very sick. I never wanted to seal in this boy, but no fate says 'you have to be seal in a stupid boy and 16 years later you have a miko sealing you up more. Eat that demon!' I swear that the world tends to torture me." _**Kyuubi huffs.

"_I like this 'fate' character, where can I found it?"_

"**_A boy named Neji."_**

"_Doesn't that mean 'screw'?"_

"**_Yes, as in 'screw off"_**

Kagome pout then resolve her headache just by ignoring the demon, she was finally aware that Naruto seem to be scared a bit. She can hardly focus though. She can faintly hear the demon talking to her, but it was her headache is the problem, as it seems to grow more. It grew as Kyuubi continue talking to her that annoys her. He kept talking and talking, then Kagome's patience snap.

"I swear, every time Kyuubi keeps talking to me like I'm his old, lost friend that need to be acquainted. He doesn't shut his mouth, are foxes this talktiave? I'm going to modify the seal after he doesn't shut up!" Kagome growl, breathing out her frustration.

She has forgot to talk in her head. But it quiets the demon lord for now; he will talk again probably after her headache is cleared. She rubs her temple to smooth the pain that throb in her head, wishing that she had some of her miko energy to numb the pain for now. Kagome try to sort out her charka analyzic and miko information.

(A/N: You can skip this part. It just explain about Spiritual powers and Charka (Mostly theoretical))

It comes from the purity of soul, for everything you purify that is tainted, you can have gain a more spiritual powers. If you attack the innocent with your spiritual powers, it will be slowly be taint and overpowering that it will kill you. To first have spiritual powers is a very hard procedure. You have to do very good deeds, help people, and pray at a certain shrine to gain a small speck of it. Kind-hearted person makes it grow to limited amount you can control until you grow older to control more. If your ancestor was a priestess or a priest then you achieve it more easily.

Charka is a different matter. It comes from the body than the soul. In theory charka is form from the billion cells that is in your body to perform three main subjects ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu.

Ninjutsu, it uses sources outside those naturally available to the body or the mind to accomplish its task. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and handseals. Elemental jutsu can be use too, but they can beat or become a draw judging the five main elements. Fire beats lightning, lightning beats wind, wind beats earth, earth beats water, and water beats fire in a cycle. Some can overcome the opposite element if the attack is powerful or not.

Genjutsu is merely illusions, it insert charka into the opponent's nervous system. To use all senses to mentally and make the opponent feels nothing but the effects of the genjutsu. It can be the strongest one if you use it properly. You need excellent charka control to use well, and you need be at least intelligent enough to break out of it too.

Taijutsu is any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities in general, unconcsiously you can add charka to help gain speed and strength. Very useful in close range.

(A/N: You can read the story from here if you decide not to read this part, you could call it a filler.)

Kagome snap out of her analyazis of this new era by Naruto, his bright blue is graze with worry and concern. She reassure him with a warm smile and he smile back. He lend out his hand in offer, she took it happily. As Naruto pull her up, he noted that she was very light, possibly from being seal for alter her weight.

The bushes rustle, alerting the two that they have company. Two figures came out, then Naruto growl angrily. They both wore black cloak with ominous red clouds in the background. Naruto snarl. "Akatsuki."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had a very huge major writer block for this chapter. I just wanted to update this story because of the populatity that I didn't know that exist so I finish this quickly as best as I could, I just can't help but feel so guilty. Thanks for the reviews everyone, thank you all for reading this story. I will try harder, that is if work doesn't overload me.

I decide I had to _study_ the personality in the world of Naruto because I didn't understand it too much. Hard but yet very well inform. To be honest, I never like using my _creative_ mind, since I can get headaches more often, so I like using facts. I'll explain some facts the story when there is something you want to know or important enough to be pointed out by me.

Ja ne!

(Note: This is now the edited version, I'm sorry about that Tenshi-Battosai. It was late last night, my brain isn't a very functioning thing when it late.)


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I would never own Inuyasha or Naruto, I'm too darn lazy to draw that good.

**The Meeting**

"I sense a disturbance in that boy's charka Hidan, it seems we have found our Jinchurrriki." His golden pupils gaze at Naruto.

The said Atasuki member shoves his three-blade scythe in the hard dirt, pulling rosary-like object in his hand. It has a charcoal metal with a triangle in the center, the beads wrap around his hands. Kagome and Naruto position themselves into their fighting stances, prepare for whatever is coming. "First I need to offer my prayers to God."

"You really driving me crazy with this praying stuff, you have already done that when we capture nibi." His partner averts his eyes to Hidan.

"I know it can get annoying but it is part of the religion I have to."

"Just hurry it up, I want cash in this bounty."

"Seriously Kakuzu, you are impatient."

Naruto activate Tajuu Kage Bunshin, surrounding the two members. Several threw kunai, which the Akatsuki members dodge easily. Executing the next move, the clones swiftly kick at the sides, forcing the two to jump. Naruto's clones toss themselves towards at them with swirling blue vortex in their right hand.

"Rasengan!" Both shouted, extending their right hands to inflict the Akatsuki members with their jutsu.

_POOF!_

It turn out they attack another clone.

"_Kawarimi no Jutsu!"_ With that thought, all the Narutos stood on guard.

"That was rude, seriously." Hidan appear out from the trees with his scythe in his hands. "You didn't even let me finish."

Kakuzu emerge beside his partner. "Remember, this boy was able to evade Itachi. There is a chance he could do it again. 'Talking' won't get us anywhere." He coldly responds.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it." Hidan pulls his scythe on his shoulders.

"_It seems we will trap if we go on like this, but I don't have enough energy to run." _Kagome thought, observing the situation.

"**_We could have a chance if you release this seal."_**

"_No, even if I want to, it would take an enormous amount of my miko powers to dispel it."_

"**_No matter, I'm just get use to this seal. But they are after me, which I would not allow. I'm going to help the brat now!"_**

Kagome inwardly wince, she could fell the colliding energy between the demonic energy and her miko powers. Kyuubi is forcing the seal to open and Kagome doesn't have enough powers to enforce the barrier. She turns her attention to Naruto who is silently clutching his stomach in pain. _"Kyuubi stop it, the seal will not be weaken just because you trying to help Naruto, also you're hurting him. Please lets find another way than this."_

Hidan kept hacking away at the clones that weaken by Kyuubi's resistance. "This is seriously pissing me off." Throwing his scythe in one direction, gripping onto the rope, swinging his scythe in circles. Wiping most of the clones, leaving a large circular space around Hidan.

"Stop that Hidan, you could kill our objective." Kakuzu warn.

"And what are you doing?" Hidan question, reeling his scythe back into his hands.

"Something is coming." Kakuzu simply state, staring in the distance.

"What the…" His words trail off.

Suddenly a ball of light crashes into the middle of the field, plowing within its radius away with great force, also destroying all the remaining clones. Naruto flew back; Kagome swiftly caught him tossing both of them into the ground. The ball swirls with demonic energy, radiating a powerful killing intent. The ninjas shiver in fear; feeling their instinct switching off and on to run away and hide until the _thing_ disappear.

Kyuubi growls, digs his large paws into the damp cell's ground. **_"How? That fool didn't got sealed, Gobi must be very slippery."_**

Kagome remain quiet, ineffective to evil intention. She felt very familiar to this energy, everything about that _thing_ yet she doesn't know it. Does that mean she met this thing in her past life? 'Gobi's youkai energy feels like a dog.

The light transform into a form of a man, the bright rays temporally blind them. The light slowly dies down to reveal a young man that seems to be in his 20's, his long silver hair flutter in the wind, his golden-amber glare at the two Akatsuki member, two identical purple stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent on his forehead.

But there isn't five tails in sight, not even one tail.

"_I just didn't want to go along Naraku's stupid plans." _A voice echoes in her head.

"_Inuyasha, you can't smell the youketsu still." _

"_Kagome where are you going?"_

"**_Hey snap out of it!"_** Kyuubi interrupt the voices unknowingly, woken her from her memories.

"_What?"_ Kagome huffs in annoyance to hear the demon in her head again.

Kyuubi just shifts around in his seal, cutting his power off to attack the barrier. Kagome sigh; turn her attention at the transaction between the demon and Akatsuki members.

He stare at the Akatkusi members with impassive face, his eyes were filled with hate and something that promises a slow death. "Where is he?"

"What?" Both are a bit surprise that there is a demon that haven't been seal yet.

He took a step closer. "Don't play dumb with me. Where is he?"

"We don't know what you talking about." Then they remember something.

They heard that one of their members was attack by the same demon when they are getting Gobi; they barely escape even with their abilities. The demon was proven too strong.

"Then you are useless." He pulls out a sword. It hums smoothly; the aura covering the blade sends waves of death, making everyone in the surrounding area shiver at the cold energy.

"**_The Shinigami's energy! How did he get that power? I thought only Nekotama has that power only! Who is he?"_** Kyuubi howl angrily.

Kakuzu hastily slam his right hand in the landscape to create a brownish cloud. When the dirt clears, they were gone leaving a large crater where they were before.

"I lost their scent again. It seems that humans are getting very intelligent lately." The demon twists his head at Naruto and Kagome's direction. "But I have other manners to attend to."

Naruto stumble forward, shakily stood up to block the demon's path. The demon quirk his eyebrow, watches Naruto's antics to defend Kagome. "I don't mean harm, I suppose if you threaten me then I would harm you." He sheathes his sword. "I'm just meeting an old friend of mine."

"You know about Kagome?" Naruto ask suspiciously.

"Of course boy, she is a very close friend." He answers, growing tiresome of the boy.

"Just let him Naruto, I'm sure we can trust him for now." Kagome feels a little irate how Naruto is being too protective for her sake.

The demon drew closer, kneeling before her. "Kagome, where were you for-" The demon was interrupt by a yell.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard, stop running away!" A distant voice shout rang through the forest.

Sesshomaru sigh tiredly. "Inuyasha." He will never get his half-brother off his trail.

On cue, a man with white doggy ears on his head came out of the bushes. "Damn it, didn't I tell you to stop running off?" Then he curses about 'running 5 days straight to get here' and 'stupid teleporting powers'.

"_Kagome…" _A different voice spoke in her head.

"_Die Naraku!"_

"_Kikyou…"_

"_I'm going away Kagome, somewhere far away. Maybe I'll never see you again…"_

"**_KAGOME!" _**Kagome snaps out of her daze, Kyuubi sigh. **_"Oh goody, you are finally awake. Your mind was starting to fade away for some reason." _**She can hear the concern coat in his words.

Kagome avoid to answer, concentrate on the conversation between the two dog demons. Kyuubi gruff in agitation but left at that, he will get his answers later.

Inuyasha took one agile glance at the other two before turning back to Sesshomaru. His hazy golden eyes soften with an emotion that he had never shown for the past 200 years, quickly covers it with agitation. _"So you are alive."_

Sesshomaru notice this and decide to speak up. "Kagome, where were you for the past 200 years?" Sesshomaru completing his sentence that Inuyasha disrupted moments ago.

"Umm… I don't know?" Kagome gives a very logical reply.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'? We were worry sick about you for a long time." Inuyasha retort.

"I'm sorry about whatever I did to make you worry, but I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome thought this over and corrected herself. "I don't even remember what happen."

This caught the dog demon brother's attention. One relief and concern, the other had displeased feature. "I see. It seems that we have the wrong person." Sesshomaru claim, walking away from the two with Inuyasha skeptically looking at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru? She is obviously real!" Inuyasha remark, jabbing his finger at Kagome. "She smells like her, looks like her and hell I can smell the power rolling off of her."

"Don't be a fool Inuyasha." Sesshomaru response sends his cold glare at Inuyasha.

"I'm not the fool Sesshomaru, you are! How can you deny it isn't her?" Inuyasha growl, flexes his claws quietly.

"She is not the same, she is pathetic and weak. I remember an annoying little girl-no, a woman that said she can put up anything that happens on her way. Where is she Inuyasha? She may look like her, but her attitude doesn't rhythm with her. There is no evident that she is real, just an imitation." Sesshomaru said icily.

"Even if that is true, you could at least spare her another chance, you stiff bastard." Inuyasha snarl, a golden aura slowly shroud his claws.

"I only give a _ningen _one chance and I will not give it to-" A loud slap echo follows by a sharp crackle, drowning Sesshomaru's words.

Mild surprise by Naruto and Inuyasha to see Kagome was the one who backhand Sesshomaru. Her lips were tightly shut, refusing to scream her urges about comparing her to her former self. Scorches mark on Sesshomaru's right side of his cheek, slightly blurring the purple markings a bit.

Suddenly a soft chuckle escapes from Sesshomaru's lips, befuddling everyone.

"Bashful as always Kagome." Sesshomaru rub his bruise cheek. "You should let some of your instinct show who you are, it would help you remember better."

Inuyasha is catching on quite slowly. "So you mean this was all an act to get Kagome to slap you?"

Sesshomaru mentally slap himself in the forehead, questioning the world why does he deserve a moron for a brother, a _half_-brother.

"Ano…but why go all the trouble making Kagome angry? Can you just get another girl to slap you?" Naruto inquiry.

Sesshomaru mentally slap himself again in the forehead. Why? Why does the world give him idiots, only idiots? He is surround by idiots!

Kyuubi, on a different level of thinking, also thinks he is surround by idiots. Including the fact that he is seal into an idiot. Oh, the irony!

"I don't think that is what he is saying guys." Kagome comprehend it at a snail pace. Sesshomaru silently crosses his fingers, hoping for Kagome to get it right. "He trying help me remember something." Yes! Yes! That is right Kagome; now slowly say the right words.

"How bashful I am." Unbeknownst to Kagome and the other two, Sesshomaru is chanting inside his head how the world will be ending soon and destroying idiots.

Kyuubi criticize himself how far he had fallen, being seal by a moron and fear her.

"You are always bashful, even if you forget everything." Inuyasha curtly spoke.

Sesshomaru end his chanting; decide it is time to leave. "I'm going to take my leave now. Nice meeting you Kagome, we will see each other sometime." It was nice, even if they are morons.

"Hey bastard, don't leave now. I can smell ramen here." Inuyasha's mouth had a drop of drool on the side of his lips, Naruto perk up at the sound of the word 'ramen'. Screaming enthusiastically about how great ramen is and how he wants to eat it now. Inuyasha ignore the ringing in his ears, eagerly agreeing with Naruto.

Sesshomaru detest the noise, tries his best to tolerant the loud bickering. He caught a whiff of a human's scent; he looks at the others to see Inuyasha walking with a hopping Naruto. Sesshomaru disappear in a blur, made a swift grab on Inuyasha's clothes. "What the hell?"

Then they vanish in a blue light to leave no trace of their existence. Leaving Kagome slightly puzzled what is going on and Naruto frowning that his new 'ramen' friend had to go. Then Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Yamato pop out of the trees, scattering the leaves around them.

Kakashi did his usual greeting, Sai stare at Kagome, Sakura was nervous, and Yamato was just smiling. Sakura was still a little put off by the first impression, she thought Kagome was a loony but Sakura conclude that she will get to know her so she won't misjudge someone like last time…

"Yo!" Kakashi took notice of Kagome, his visible eye crinkle into an upside down smile. "Naruto it seems you have a new friend, care to introduce her?"

"Hello, I'm Kagome. As you can see I'm a miko, I can purify demons without trouble I suppose…" Kagome wonders quietly if there is trouble of dealing with demons. "I can't hurt human as much but I can still people."

Kakashi nods nonchalant. "Maa, you could useful for the training I was planning for Naruto."

"Wow, training for me Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exclaim happily.

"Since you can't beat Sasuke," Naruto crestfallen at this statement. "But there is a chance. I thought of a training method that involves you only Naruto. And during that training, this could mean you might suppress me."

Naruto is a bit startled by this fact; he notices that his teammates know about this too. He wasn't informed about it because he had to do a mission with Jiraiya immediately. "…Suppress you, Kakashi-sensei?" His voice is fill doubt and astonishment, his sky blue eyes stare at the seriousness contain in his sensei's eye.

"That's right. During this training I'll be with you the whole time… also, it's going to be quite different from any training you've had so far." Kakashi explain, briefly thinking back the difficulty of the training he had as a teen.

Naruto pauses to thinks, he silently weighing the possibly what they might be doing together. He decides to question it out loud. "…Wh…What'll we be doing?" Naruto struggle to get his voice clear but his mind feels anxious.

You'll develop an ultimate ninjutsu to call on your own." Naruto is really bewildered about this new development; he is going to create a new jutsu.

"In other words, we're going to have you acquire a new ninjutsu even greater than Rasengan… however, in order to acquire such power, one must spend an equally massive amount of time and effort to do so." Kakashi spoke with a firm authority. "It's not like you're going to get stronger overnight like a main character of some novel… and this is completely different from learning something like Rasengan, a jutsu previously thought of and acquired through close instruction."

"A massive amount of time? We don't have many more time left! Sasuke's going to-" Naruto interrupt by none other than Kagome.

"Naruto, there's got to be one reason why your sensei choose this ambitious training." Kagome may be very confused what is going on but she is catching on as quickly as possible. She bows respectably towards Kakashi. "I'm sorry, continuing on."

Kakashi waves off Kagome's apologetic manner. "She's right, I have found a way to do it all in a short amount of time."

"How's that?" Naruto ask.

"You'll see." Kakashi smile, turning his attention to Kagome. "You can help control his demon."

"I have already dealt with that furball…" Kagome faint, dropping into Naruto's arms.

Sakura ran up to her, placing her hand over her forehead. She sighs in relief, reassuring them with a statement. "She is just very fatigue by using up too much of her energy, she will be fine if she gets a nice rest."

Kakashi shift his attention to Naruto. "We will train tomorrow, I'll tell you about the training then." He eyed Kagome with his visible eye. "Go to your apartment, I'm sure Kagome is fine with you."

Kagome grumble something in her sleep, tightly latching onto the fabric on Naruto's sleeve. Clinging against the nearest warm her body tries to find, Naruto felt the blood rushing into his head. "Have fun." Kakashi disappear in a plume of smoke.

Sakura giggle at the sight, Sai is amused of the sight and Yamato left without a trace. Naruto took notice of the two and whine. "Sakura-chan, help me!"

Sakura shook her head, enjoying how cute they look together. "No, I got to go the hospital." Sakura fled with Sai following behind leaving Naruto with a sleeping Kagome embracing his body.

Now the only question is, how is he going to get Kagome over to his apartment at all?

* * *

A/N: Following the plot a little bit. I'm sorry for the lack of action between the Akatsuki members, I don't know what abilities they have, just their personality I know and they are the closest Akatsuki members that are near Konoha so I can introduce Sesshomaru and Inuyasha into the scene! 

I was about to put up a SasKag fanfiction pairing up but it got delay by the powerful writer block. I'm also going to write a ItaKag but I still need to plan it out.


End file.
